Kalama
Biography Since Kalama literally came into being a few days after the Founding of Ga-Koro after the Great Rescue, he could be considered the youngest Matoran to walk Mata-Nui. Shortly after he was discovered, Turaga Nokama took him in as her adopted son. There he was raised among the Ga-Matoran. He vanished during the rahi attacks leading up to the formation of the Marines. He was never seen again, thought to be killed by the rahi until days after Gali had arrived in Ga-Koro. Recounting events he claimed to have been dragged underwater by a Tarakava who was preparing to kill the Matoran when suddenly, out of nowhere, what appeared to be a Nui-Jaga's stinger struck the Tarakava. Blinded by the sudden release of poison he swam about helplessly before something gently gripped his arm in a mouth and dragged him onto land. To this day, he swears it was a Nui-Jaga but this has been laughed off and the islanders believe another Tarakava attacked the first knocking out Kalama who floated away while the two were fighting. Regardless of how he got away, he ended up on the near inaccessible Northern Peninsula of Po-Wahi. Forced to survive or die he became a skilled wayfinder and rahi hunter. He traveled the island, driven by wanderlust, curious as to what it took to survive the harshest the island had to offer. He also wondered what it took to bring down the greatest Rahi threats to the island. During this time he became obsessed with Nui-Jaga, probably due to how he believes he was rescued, and studied them extensively. He can even communicate with them in their own language having once successfully persuaded one of the beasts to go after what it thought was a rival in a pool of water while the Matoran escaped. He desires to capture and tame one for a companion. Recently he discovered and tracked a Nui-Jaga across the coast of the island. This "Sea-Jaga", as he calls it, rarely travels inland preferring to stick to the water, and he believes it to be the same Jaga that saved him from the Tarakava. He is determined to make this Jaga his companion, as soon as he can actually find it... Appearance and Tools Green Miru with a red cloth tied around the top of it, gold eyes, Onu-Matoran body, Ga-Matoran legs. Abilities and Traits Two mysterious faceplate shields of unknown origin, self carved survivalist knife, natural Onu-Matoran strength with his own bare fists, and a cunning survivalist mindset. Relationships Friends and Allies *Turaga Nokama (Deceased) *Ga-Koroan Marine Corps *Kalienthia "Kali" *Maya *Nuraka *Juno *Yuni *Lei *Hotu *Nala *Tanuka *Agarin *Wisdom *Valor Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar *Anyone seeking the death of a Ga-Matoran *Anyone seeking the destruction of Ga-Koro Quotes "The bigger they are! The harder they fall!" -Personal Motto "Oh Kalienthia, have you learned nothing on this trip? In all of the tombs I've explored they all have one thing in common. There's always one chamber... where the floor drops out form underneath you." -To Kali on the subject of temple layouts. "Some say heroes are born, not made. Others say heroes are made, not born. I say you can't call yourself a hero unless you actually do." -Kalama on the subject of Toa's actions. "I know that sigh, that's the sigh of you having something you need to get off your chest and you're going to talk my ear off about it so you'll feel better." "So are you going to indulge a poor old lady who doesn't want to be burdened with secrets?" "Have I ever said 'No' yet?" -Kalama and Nokama. Trivia *Kalama and Kali were not always the best of friends. *He is fiercely protective of his marines as he views them as close as real sisters often going so far as to play the protective older brother to the younger marines Lei and Hotu. *Though he appears to be immune to the charms of the fairer gender, no evidence supports that he doesn't dislike their attempted advances. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Marines Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Rahi Hunters